Sakura in Ba Sing Se
by catlover143
Summary: Sakura is a young female earthbender who lives in the great city of Ba Sing Se. I had a recent one of these that is worse, so I changes it and made it a whole lot better. Thanks for the reviews! This is my first fan fic so please be nice in ur reviews!


I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. This story is written in 1st person. To those who read my first version of this: I had to change a TON of things and I agree with both of the reviews I got. THANK YOU! Sorry if you don't like it. I know, I know, this isn't my best story, but writing fan fics is pretty fun! Hope you like this one better than my old one!

Sakura's Story

Chapter 1—Tai Na's History

It started out as a peaceful world, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. They always are picking on lower or weaker villages or islands.

My name is Sakura and I live in the giant city of Ba Sing Se. I live with my mother, Raenu, father, Tali, and grandmother. I guess you could say that we are a happy family, but I dunno.

The history behind Ba Sing Se is pretty fascinating, according to my Gran-Gran. My family has lived here ever since the war. I believe that Ba Sing Se has a whole new change approaching, same with the whole world.

The last Avatar was a firebender named Roku. He disappeared 100 years ago. No one knows why except probably the fire nation. Though I heard he was very brave. He even saved his wife from a volcano, trying to stop it. My guess is that He died under the volcano's lava.

The next Avatar is supposed to be an Airbender, but all the temples were destroyed, monks and all. I have no idea how he (or she!!) could have survived. They are gone. Forever. But I believe, someday, the Air Nomads will arise again and destroy the fire nation.

Anyway, back to me. I had just finished my soup and hoisen roll, along with mother's to-die-for tea. It was made by my great-great grandmother, who actually came from the Air Nomads. She was a wonderful Airbender, although she wasn't really aloud to bend where her fellow nomads could see. You see, women nomads were forbidden to airbend around the men. But one man didn't care. His name was Malu. He loved her. Oh by the way, my great-great grandmother's name was Tai Na. She had light brown hair and regular skin. She was beautiful. Anyway, when the women went to practice their airbending with Monk Pa Ting, Malu would always watch them and notice how experienced she was from the other airbenders.

Malu would try different things to try and get her to fight with him. She always would look at him with a fierce look that said "I know you want to fight me, but **I **know, and **you** know I'm better than you."

Tai Na loved to practice airbending with her friend, Maruki, who was almost as skilled as her. One day, when she got to her apartment, she noticed a small scroll lying on her bed. She picked it up and it read…

"_Dear Tai Na,_

_Master Pa Ting has sent me away to train with other airbenders in the Northern Temple. I am so sorry I missed practice today. I am wishing that I can come back before long. That way, we could help each other and I could tell you about all the airbenders that are handsome!! My blessings are to all of my friends, including you, especially._

_Farewell,_

_Maruki"_

Tai Na was disturbed by the news, because Maruki was like her best friend. Maruki was also a little boy-crazy. She loved day-dreaming about her love, whom, she had no idea who.

Tai Na sat on her bed and decided to write to her. Once she finished, she sent the letter off with her lemur. The lemur took off and was gone within a second. Then she heard a knock on her door.

Tai Na went to answer it, excited that maybe Maruki hadn't left yet, but when she opened the door, it was Malu. She turned her head down and asked in a bleak tone, "Is there news for me?"

Malu said in a disappointed notion too, "no", but didn't let that change his mind. Malu asked whether or not Tai Na would like to visit the Earth-Kingdom City with him. She instantly looked up and said in a grateful tone, "Of Course! I've never been outside the temples before!" Malu laughed and they went off.

It became later on in life that Tai Na and Malu loved each other. But then it happened. The fire nation attacked, Starting with the Southern Temple first. In the ambush, Malu disappeared. In fear of being killed and the disappearance of her love, Tai Na flew off on her bison, Apia, who also was afraid. They got to the Earth Kingdom, just in time. While she was there, she changed her clothing so she looked like a normal, non-bender, who was just a poor traveler.

Tai Na came into a village on the island of Kyoshi, whom she met a couple of Kyoshi warriors. She learned to fight with fans, and eventually became a skilled fighter. When she arrived at her destination, Omashu, she got a wonderful job at a tea shop. There, she learned how to make the best tea in the world.

Eventually, she married and had two kids, Bunji and Katiro. The two boys grew up and married, not knowing that they could airbend. When eventually they fought a mugger who tried taking food from Bunji's wife, they experienced airbending skills. They immediately went to their mother. For she had an arrow on her forehead.

The two kids eventually learned never to use their airbending unless in time of need, so they gave it up. Sad, isn't it? Although I wish I could airbend. But I already know how to earthbend.

Let me tell you more about me. My Birth date is June 6, and I am 15 years old. My mother is an excellent earthbender, too. But we are rare. Not many women today can earthbend. There are tons of men earthbenders, including my father.

Now back to my story. I climbed into bed and blew out my light. It was time for bed. But not just yet. Outside of the house I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was earthbending. I quietly stepped out of the house and walked around the corner. No one was there. Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed me and pulled me towards the wall. I was so scared; I grabbed my knife in my dress and pulled it out. Just as I was about to stab the guy, he grabbed the handle of my knife and pulled it out of my hand.

The mugger was wearing a black hood, so I couldn't see his face. He was wearing brown shoes and pants. His shirt was covered by the hooded cape he was wearing. I tried muffling a scream, but it was no use.

Then, all of a sudden, he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I know you can earthbend, but you know that too. I know something else. You're friend is in trouble."

* * *


End file.
